


Day 1

by alienrice



Series: Three 'holy'days [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breakfast, Cuddles, Dom!yohan, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Smut, Sub!wooseok, Wet Dream, wooseok is extra subby here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: chapter 1: morning sexchapter 2: kitchen sexyep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the first one wasnt actually day one, so i made this one as day one sjfkalal im sorry.

_"Baby doll, you are doing such a good job" Yohan groaned, he has his back on the bed while Wooseok was kneeling in between his thighs with his tongue out, licking Yohan's leaking hard cock. Wooseok has his eyes locked on Yohan's when he push the thick length inside his mouth, intrigued by the praise and the twitch of his own cock, he wanted to hear more, to taste more._  
  
_ "Ah, fuck. You are so good for me, always so desperate for my cock in your mouth. My baby is so pretty with a cock in his mouth" Yohan praises more, placing his hand above of Wooseok's head, almost wanting to just slam his cock harshly inside of Wooseok's mouth, but he settled on with a gentle pat, well-- a cat atleast deserves a pat on the head for being good._  
  
"Wooseok--" Yohan suddenly jolted up awake when he was nearly almost reaching orgasm, he had woken up from a wet dream it seems, but to his surprise, he felt his hard cock, was actually soaking wet from something. He lifted up the comforter that was covering his body and Wooseok really was there, kneeling between his thighs "mmhhfff--" Yohan muffled his moans  
  
"Someone seems to be having a good dream" Wooseok teases as he gives kittenish licks on the slit on Yohan's tip making the latter cursed out loud, _fuck_ he screamed.  
  
"Baby what do you think you are doing?" Yohan asked endearingly, softly cupping Wooseok's cheeks. He realized Wooseok was bare naked, not a piece of fabric was clothing him and Yohan loved seeing that, especially in the morning  
  
"J-just, hungry" Wooseok replies as he whined when Yohan pushes a finger into his parted lips suddenly. He was still holding onto Yohan's hard cock, pumping it just softly, not wanting to cross any line  
  
"Oh really? Hungry for my cock first thing in the morning?" Yohan asked, letting Wooseok sucks on his fingers. Wooseok nods hastily, sucking hungrily on the fingers like he has been deprived of them for a long time when it's only been a few hours since he last tasted it  
  
"Turn around" Yohan then commanded, and Wooseok didn't take a lot of time before he does it. He's always so obedient and fast whenever he's like this, desperate for any kind of touch and feelings  
  
"Oh? You touched yourself? I thought only I can touch this place--" Wooseok's plump ass was infront of his face when Yohan slip a finger that was coated with Wooseok's own spit onto his bright pink hole, making Wooseok arches his back while moaning in pleasure  
  
"I-im sorry, i couldn't help myself...I wanted to be ready for you, e-early." Wooseok explains not stopping his hand from pumping Yohan's cock, he really wanted to put it in his mouth, but the way Yohan was doing him, the way Yohan wiggles and twisting his fingers inside of him is making him restless, making him insane even. He almost loses it when Yohan was fingering and teasing his prostate, while inserting two more of his fingers, loosening him  
  
"Am I doing all the work myself? I thought you were hungry?" Yohan asked, smacking Wooseok's inner thighs slightly but it still left a reddish blush mark making the latter whimpered in response, finally taking the tip of his lover's cock onto his lips, sucking on the slit  
  
"Babydoll is really good-- so good" Wooseok moans with the cock in his mouth, taking it all in at once. He was sucking hard, slurping noise echoes the room and Yohan couldn't help himself from letting out a moan. Wooseok continued doing that for a few minutes until Yohan ordered him to turn around again making him sit on Yohan's waist, grinding on the his cock.  
  
"C-can I?" Wooseok finally asks, lifting his ass lower to be on top of Yohan's crotch, making him release a pleasurable groan  
  
"Just say the magic word baby" Yohan says, putting both of his hand under his head and just staring lovingly at the man above him, he would have come just seeing this view in front of him but he wanted to be a giver to his babydoll, he wanted to give what his baby wants because he's been good, too good for him.  
  
"P-please..pleasepleaseplease?" Wooseok pleads, his cheeks wet from the mixture of his own spit and tears, and it made his cheek glows  
  
"Ride me" Yohan says almost like a command, and Wooseok brightened up at that, his hips tremble as he couldn't wait for the thick cock to finally be inside of him, fucking him endless. Yohan stares at the man above him positioning himself as he slowly sinks down onto his cock, Yohan sees his cock disappear into Wooseok tight hole and that almost made him cum immediately if he hadn't knew better. Wooseok stayed unmovable for seconds before he lifted himself off slowly, and slams himself down again almost too fast. Yohan groaned when he feels the warmth surrounding his cock, Wooseok was still so tight for him no matter how many times they have done it. He was breathless, really, Wooseok was riding him like he had never before, moaning and cursing in between screaming for Yohan's name  
  
"Yohan-ah Yohan-ah aahh hnngg" Wooseok screamed, Yohan thought it was a great investment on soundproofing his whole house if it meant for Wooseok to scream his name like that anytime, "i-im close" Wooseok says, his movement was getting sloppy and messier,"can i please cum?" he continues, asking permission from the man beneath him  
  
"go on, do it for me baby, you've been good babydoll." He gives in, he was already on the edge too. Yohan feels Wooseok tightened on his cock when the latter releases a string of white fluid onto his stomach. Wooseok then falls ontop of Yohan, panting hard.  
  
"Baby can i come inside?" Yohan asks, as he squeezes wooseok's asscheeks, his cock still inside of him. Wooseok replied with an "eung~" and Yohan groaned when he finally reached his own orgasm, releasing them inside of wooseok, just like he always does  
  
"just sleep baby, I'll clean you up later okay?" Yohan soothed, hugging Wooseok from the side and the latter just hummed, too tired to even reply him now  


* * *

  
  
Yohan got up from the bed after he was sure that wooseok had fallen asleep, he wanted the other to rest a lot, especially after such activities. He cleaned up after wooseok carefully, not wanting the other to wake up. He then took a short shower and putting on a t-shirt and a pair of track pants. He then got out of the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen. He decided to cook breakfast for them both today and settled for simple pancakes with maple syrup and some berries at the side  
  
He didn't realize Wooseok had woken up when he was busy cutting the fruits he had prepared to plate them beside the pancakes. It almost made him jump a bit when there were a pair of arms circling his waist suddenly. He sighed and leaned his back a little when he felt the other's nose rubbing on his back.  
  
"Feeling alright? You should've sleep more" Yohan suggested while continuing his work, cutting the strawberries into half. He took half part of a strawberry and gave it to Wooseok. The other comply,opening his mouth to eat it  
  
"Hmm but I wanted to be near you" Wooseok tells, still hugging Yohan from behind and watching the latter work on making food. He hears a soft sigh from Yohan and he couldn't help but smile, "I miss you" he confesses, not realizing it came out more needy than it shouldn't have   
  
Yohan turned himself around, while placing both his hand on Wooseok's sides before he replies with "I miss you too, and we have a lot of time to catch up but lets eat first, okay baby?" he gives a quick peck on the other's lips, making him giggle, "good morning by the way" he continued and Wooseok had tiptoed to reach his lips before he kisses him,a lot more longer this time.  
  
"morning to you too"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen sex. Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to post this with the first chapter but yeh thought it didnt feel right so i rewrite them andnim just gonna leave this heree
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated<3

They spent the day all cuddled up on the sofabed watching the whole season five of br*oklyn99 that they had planned to watched together when they have free time, it was almost at the end of the last episode they were watching that Yohan suddenly realizes that it's almost half past four and they didn't had a proper lunch yet.  
  
"Hey babe, you think we should just order something or do you want me to fix something up?" Yohan asked trying to find his phone under the blanket covers, "did you see my phone-- seokie? Are you crying?" He asked when he saw the runny nose and the red eyes on Wooseok's. The latter covers his face with his hands, as his tears suddenly started falling a little bit harder  
  
"no i wasn't"he protested, but who was he kidding?  
  
"are you that touched?" Yohan teases and wooseok turns away from him. The episode ended with the iconic song and Yohan turned the tv off, coming closer Wooseok's body, he wrapped his arms around the smaller one and wooseok immediately melts onto his touch, leaning his back on Yohan's warm and broader chest  
  
"I was kidding okay? come on, baby, turn to me--" and wooseok turns. thats one of the thing yohan likes about wooseok so much, that he doesnt sulk for a long time and he always falls for his touches. Yohan showers Wooseok's face with light kisses and a rub on his sides before asking again, "so dinner? we haven't eaten real food all day. especially you. you need to eat, you've gotten thinner, especially this place--"yohan grab wooseok's ass and squeezes it not teasing the latter  
  
"hey! stop touching my ass--" wooseok responds, but yohan ignored it, still leaving his hands there, yohan was giving him the stare he only gives when he wants to fuck, and thats dangerous "and im making dinner today!" wooseok suddenly jumps up and stood straight infront of yohan, who chuckled immediately  
  
"you are cute" yohan comments just as wooseok runs giddily into the kitchen, and putting on an apron.  
  
"what do you wanna eat? I actually went grocery shopping yesterday and bought some things, well just enough for when we dont feel like going out" wooseok yells from the kitchen thinking that yohan wouldnt be able to hear him if he didnt speak louder but what he didnt know was that yohan followed him to the kitchen, and was just leaning against the counter at the back, all too well watching and staring at the person who was bent over, trying to pack out the stuff from the plastic bags on the floor that he mentioned he bought.  
  
"Yohan-ah, i asked what do you want to have for dinner--" wooseok asks again, and just as he was about to turn around he felt another body caging him from behind. He realizes he was stuck between the sink and Yohan's built  
  
"you. Im having you for dinner" yohan replies, in his deep voice, the voice that he usually uses when he's in the mood for sex and wooseok will always, shudders at that. Yohan had both of his hands groping wooseok's ass and wooseok can feel Yohan's already hard cock, grinding against his ass  
  
"i've thought about it before baby, you wearing an apron, in the kitchen, while fucking you" yohan whispers into Wooseok's ears, he knows theres no way he's getting out of this, since he himself is starting to feel hot and breathless, "oh, babydoll is starting to feel bothered too? why dont you just continue washing that, and not minding me? hmm?" Wooseok knows that yohan wasnt asking, it was an order, like a threat, and god, how he hates the fact that he actually finds it hot. Yohan then pull down the pants he was wearing just until below his ass, revealing the milky white cheeks  
  
"maybe i was wrong, its still plump...just the way i like it" yohan comments, and wooseok couldnt help but trembles when yohan slips his hands and fondles his ass, "i thought you said you were gonna cook?" yohan reminded him, and wooseok continues taking out the fresh veggies he bought to wash them over the sink. Yohan didn't try anything else for a solid minute but maybe he was impatient to because then wooseok suddenly hears a familliar cap opening, he knows its the lube. and again, he hates how he actually anticipated it.  
  
"seems like baby can't wait anymore too huh? you just want me to slam my cock into you right away? I bet its still loose from this morning"yohan says as he lubed his fingers and made it warm, just enough to not make wooseok uncomfortable and he slips a finger into Wooseok's hole right away, earning him a whine  
  
"Yohan-ah...annnh--" wooseok moaned, leaving the water flows slightly from the pipe, "i can take more.." he adds, leaning back, desperate for deeper and wider penetration  
  
"I know you can, just always so desperate. what a mess--" yohan adds in a finger, "i think whenever im here, in this kitchen, i will always think about this moment, me... fucking you, on this sink, and you with that apron--" he continues, as he adds another. Just when he already has four fingers sucked in and woseok was already a moaning mess, he pulls all of his fingers out, finally pulling down Wooseok's pants completely to the floor and bending him over the sink as he positioned his hard lubed cock at the entrance  
  
"open up" yohan says, before he buried himself inside of wooseok, completely making wooseok gasp for air. Wooseok was already in tears ofcourse, he was screaming for more and harder when yohan was thrusting it in a slower pace in the beginning  
  
"well dont you feel full already?" Yohan smirks, completely in power as he thrusts harder and faster just like wooseok had asked him to.  



End file.
